Abyssina
Abyssina is a small sized planet with similarity of the planet Earth, and is located near the outer territories of Arlun. Overview Abyssina is an earth-like-planet which consist of multiple flying green plains/islands/contents/ and regions to hovering above a large plain of white clouds and the light blue sea. It also have 2 moons that follow the same orbital path in which, which grants the ability to cause the islands to levitate in midair due to the natural and artificial crystals imbedded within them and below them. deep within the Abyssina planet consist of a steam-punk like world with anthropomorphic animals and kemonomimi's (humanoids with animal ears) inhabitants. government/race/military: The animal kingdom which they call in the world consist of a variety of animal like creatures but their are only two races so far in the world, One of these races are called Kemonomimi's which are humanoids with animal ears, tails, and certain traits of said animal. The other race is called furries or furrys which are anthropomorphic animals in the kingdom world that differs yet resembles the kemonomimi's, only that their more or less created by the actual animal which evolved through human evolution to act like a humanoid. The Shepard republic. The shepard's republic is a national world wide government designed to control, protect, and serve the entire world of Abyssina. In order to do this sufficiently and effectively, they are broken down into multiple factions with the Stray Kat federation/foundation division of 52 as their main hq of operations. However certain aspects of every population suggest to keep military control at a minimum which heightened the people's desire for self defense on only agreeable terms by the s.k.f.d leadrs' and the Shepard's republic approval on the right to bare arms act through conventional means. (Documentation, licenceing, military training ect) Also a key note is that racial discrimination is strictly prohibited and will be harsly dealt with severe punishment in a court of law and educated by native forces to either accept or face a death penalty. Usually these things are forcefully discussed by both sides of said race to come up with a solution for every individual with an issue regarding said race. * S.k.f.d.52: The Stray Kat Federation Divison of 52, are the most strongest and powerful military leaders of the world, controlling most of the sky islands and contents that Abyssina provides. The s.k.f.d consist of only 52 leaders which are considered one of thee most ,intensively trained, well equipped and strongest members in the entire kingdom . With only 52 members in it's faction, each member can also be a one-man army, with the capability to wipe anything on the planet out of existence however usually most members consist of a small army of their own, which are created by the Furzi regime's academy. * Furzi regime: The Furzi Regime is a standard well-trained army that acts as a militia force from multiple areas around the world, Usually to provide a miltary force for the s.k.f.d.52 when neeeded. What they don't make up in intelligence and strength or skills, makes up for it in large numbers and resources, and can also be trained by the s.k.f members to become an elite group The Furzi regime occupies most of the contents and regions and sky islands according to their leaders and can remain as a civilian unless needed for war or other forms of military projects. * Milfur are natives faction which consist of usually a number of furry creatures, perferbly those of the neko family.. Their an odd ancestral ancient beings that dates back before the Shepard's republic was founded. A member of these beings are described as Grey furried Neo figures which looks exaclty alike one another, consisting of pre-war standered issue clothing, lives in pre-war metal barreck/ abondon or ancient buildings among the trees of certain land and have a lifespan of 20 years but consist of a large fertility rate by upto 80% The milfur is a new addition to the s.k.f.d which are more agile and focus on sprituality which greatly enhance their ability to fight and provide moral support. The milfurs are highly respected in their culture and religion and spritual properties but some suggested they are also the only creatures with the ability to perform spells and unique techniques and rumors has it that their anaestioral line dates back to a place where earth was in it's midlife form. earth topic To ensure racial discrimination is kept as a Mimunal level during any form of military production, an indivisal can request a transfer to two forms of domesticated republic army devised by the s.k.f.d and the Shepard's republic. * The Kemonomimi Republic is an army of race, deep within territories of island and small contents like land. However they're neutral with the s.k.f.d army for they can be friendly or foe to them . They consist of only Animal eared like humanoids as ruled by the government of the s.k.f. * The antroarmy is another army of race, usually those of oppsite of the kemonomimi republic that consist of animal like characters that also somewhat act like a humanoid. These types are usually view as ancient ansestors of the kemonomimi but are also very vicious and territorial depending on their animal instince. they fight among themselves and other factions but most of them are just as friendly as the kemonomimi's. ~LORE~ Race: There's actually only two race's in the planet which follows a specif and questionably argued fine line of dna genetics. Every creature have an animal distinly based on their main geneticed off their families and the day a mother give's birth. The female's biological study suggest that they are the only ones whcih are heavely affilated with what their genetic code of animal are. (Exp: if a Neko mates with a inumimi, then a neko s what will be created) However on the male side, they have a %30 chance of adding their own genetic code to the unborn creature, theirfore it's most likely that either his genetcis becomes the leading role in a child or a hybird is created *which is considered to sacraid and very special. Humanoids are extremely rare to breed but possible, thus they began at the very outskirts of the dna line. following down the line, their traits from their animal genetics are exposed (Either eye color, odd behavor, and ect) Until they reach 50% then they are considered Kemonomimi's Following down, furry patchs appear, their more agressively closer to their animal traits, until finally they reach the end of 100% in which they are full blown furries yet can act like humans, these are called "furries" or Anthropomorphism animals.over the line, then they are nothing but animals. Every natural creature have their animal characteristics. Some examples are seen here and they are as followed by popularity. Nekos: Cat-like creatures. Inu: Dog-like creatures Kitsume: Fox-like creatures. Usagi: Rabbit-like creatures. Okami: Wolf-like creatures Ushimimi's, Cow-like creatures. Hebihime/lamia= Half-snake Half-humanoid creatures Argonoians= Lizard-like creatures. Sarumimi= Monkey-like figures. There are many other creatures out in the world, and each animal's genetic structure is specifically set on an animal. However, there are some creatures which are not not quite animals, but a different creation in which they are considered foreign to many. Those include Succubi, demons, insects, and ect. Economical: Food/currency Cultivation: Currency rings:The currency they used throughout the world are called donatsu "or doughnut" Which are these metal rings with a hole in the middle. Their can only be 5 types of material used to make these metal rings, and goes as followed by terms of their value. tin ring/lead ring/tungsten ring/gold ring/platinum ring/ There's another ring called the Diamond ring which is highly valued but are seen as only a decorative form or prized possessions but can also be used by large corporation. and most of these rings are threaded with store bought, special coated lining. the size of the ring also differ where tin rings are considered very thin all the way to diamond rings which are very thick. These are used to portionsized a thread. (One thread can fit 5 diamond rings while 100 tin rings is enough to fit a thread to be considered a bulk (Which means one full ringed thread of that current ring to become the next ring. Business,trading,merchant,buying/selling, global market distribution. Science: technology/ecology/bio The waters below are purely flat and contained hydrogen gases that provides an electrical field , and are quite shallow but not safe to swim in as they are filled with lethal levels electricity due to the plasticized rains that fall from the clouds. the clouds themselves are also dangerous if come in contact. However, they usually float below the islands and helps provide power not to just those that resides on the island but also enough to give energy to crystals that are naturally or artifically created underneath the island to give it a gravitational pull to the skies. and it is these clouds alone that actually control the floating lands from falling or flying too high. The planet itself is not as large as earth but acts somewhat like it, however usually massive lands like regions are settled in the middle of the equator of the earth while smaller contents and islands are spawned close to the north or south equator. "Crystals: Plants : Transportation: Power/water: Era: Resources: art/culture/religion/lifestyle. Death: Religion ,Machine/matter. Transportation/mecha's/aircraft.